


Worth The Wait

by Madquinn13



Series: Doctor Mechanic Week [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Mechanic Week: Day Six Soul Mates AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

Abby stared at the tattoo on her arm. _Raven_. It appeared while she was pregnant with Clarke. Jake was understandably pissed. His arm had the name _Abby_ tattooed on it. He knew beforehand that his name wasn’t on her arm but he said he didn’t care. Apparently he liked that he was her best option but now that she had a different choice he was pissy. When she confronted him about it he laughed and said she’s a baby now.

Now Clarke was almost eighteen which meant Raven was eighteen.

She would have glimpses of a former life, of being in a car that goes off the road, of feeling someone holding onto her, pressing down on her chest begging her to stay with her then nothing.

When she first met Raven in this life she was in the middle of a panic attack sitting in the ER. She was remembering all their lives together, each time they were separated.

When Abby sees her name on her arm she asks if her name is Raven, when Raven nodded Abby forced her to look her in the face and she told her who she was.

Abby brought her to her office and they laid on the couch until Raven was breathing normally, curled up on Abby’s lap.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re worth the wait?” She asked brushing the hair away from her face.

“Just you.” Raven keep staring at Abby. “I lost you.”

“It’s okay now.”

“I had to go so many years without you.”

“I know but it’s okay we’re together again.”

“You died in my arms.”

“But I’m here now.”

“I don’t think I can survive losing you like that again.”

Abby froze at that. “You want to stay away from each other this life?”

“I don’t want you to go first again.”

“Okay. I promise you can go first.” Abby swore kissing Raven’s knuckles on her hand.

* * *

 

When Clarke came home she didn’t question who the woman was curled up in her mother’s arms.

“You must be Raven.” Clarke smiled at them.

“Mhmm.” Raven nodded into Abby’s chest. “You’re Clarke.”

“I am. Took your sweet time finding her didn’t you.” Clarke hung her coat up in the hall closet. “I’m glad you finally did find her.”

“You find yours yet?” Raven asked.

“Maybe. Octavia’s boyfriend knows a Lexa, going to see if it’s the same. He hasn’t seen her mark so he doesn’t know.”

“Hopefully it is sweetie. It’s terrible to live your life without finding your soul mate.” Abby smiled at her unconsciously pulling Raven tighter against her.

“I’ll let you two catch up.” Clarke smiled at them before going up to her bedroom.

* * *

 

Raven was fast asleep in Abby’s bed, they made love for the first time in too long. Raven had a sheet barley covering her ass as she laid on her stomach. Abby was too excited and happy to think about sleeping. She’d been waiting to have Raven back her whole life and now that she did she couldn’t think about wasting a single minute on sleep.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t hold on, I’m so sorry that I left you in that car. That you had to go through a long life without me with you.” She breathed out. “It wasn’t easy for me to leave you either. Or to live the past decades without you.” She moved to kiss her nose and smiled at her. “I love you so much.” She decided to pull her the sheet over Raven properly. It was odd, she only knew Raven for a few hours but she loved her so much already. She knew that their personalities were never guaranteed to come over with every new life. Abby knew though, Raven could be the biggest asshole in the world and she would still love her this much.

After all they were soul mates.  


End file.
